Question: Express this number in standard form. $2.456 \times 10^{11} = {?}$
Explanation: $2.456 \times 10^{11} = 2.456 \times 100{,}000{,}000{,}000$ $2.456 \times 100{,}000{,}000{,}000 = 245{,}600{,}000{,}000$